The Greatest Man who ever Lived
by IcecreamRULES
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was the greatest man who ever lived. He was the wisest. He was the most forgiving. And Severus Snape had to kill him. Snape's point of view as he kills Dumbledore. Written for the Through the Trapdoor Challenge #2. Please Read and Review!


The door has opened and behind it you find a Cerberus: a giant three-headed dog standing on the very trap door you need to go through! What was it that Hagrid told you to do? For a moment you freeze in fear, but then you remember that you have to lull the dog, Fluffy, to sleep with music. Write a story in which a character falls asleep or has already fallen asleep. Alternatively, write a story in which a character dies or has already died.

Severus Snape was many things. He was a son, a friend, a doctor, a professor, a spy, and now, he was about to become a murderer. He watched Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him. Albus was already greatly weakened by the curse of the Gaunt ring. He was an idiot to try it on, it was a horcrux, it was dark magic. His hand was gray and shriveled up, and Severus knew that the curse was spreading, though it did not show. Also, Severus could sense that Albus had drunk some sort of poison because of his swaying, eyes, and the way his mouth was slightly open. 

"Severus, Severus please." He sounded so weak. Severus was disgusted. The great headmaster of Hogwarts begging? It was beneath him, those words weren't worthy of such a great man. A great man. Possibly the greatest that had ever lived.

The wisest.

The most powerful.

The most forgiving.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore was many things. But he was no beggar.

Albus was great. He was a teacher after all. A liked teacher, and those are uncommon. He was a bit wrong in the head, but He was okay. Better than okay, even. He allowed Severus a job, even after all he had done. He wasn't the best boss sometimes but he knew what to do, and he confided in Severus. He trusted him. He was a wise man.

Albus know many things. He was a force to be reckoned with. You think he did not know it, but he did. He knew all about Severus. He knew his Death Eater status. He knew what Severus had to do every day. He knew what Severus had to do today. He knew Severus loved her. He knew that Severus would do anything for her. And he knew he killed her. And he knew the pain Severus went through. And he knew the kind of pain Severus would go through in the future. But even though he was kind, he was still a powerful person.

Albus was powerful. He had the Elder Wand after all. He defeated Grindelwald. He was the only man the Dark Lord ever feared. He was a man Severus feared. He was the only thing keeping Severus from being killed for being a Death Eater. He was the only reason Severus wasn't rotting away in Azkaban. He forgave Severus.

Albus was forgiving. He gave light punishments and second chances. It was his greatest strength, and his greatest weakness. But in some cases it was both. He forgave Severus even when he killed her. He forgave him when he came begging for mercy. He forgave him for killing all those people he killed while in the Dark Lord's service. But his forgiveness, his mercy, was going to get him killed today.

Severus looked at him. He remembered so many conversations. He remembered what he had to do. He remembered that he had to kill him. He would be hated. He would never be forgiven by any. He would never have another chance to live.

But it was okay. Because Severus would die too. He would be killed in the upcoming war, and he knew that. And he knew how close it was. Surely a year of only the Dark Lord to answer too wouldn't be too much? But even as he thought it he knew, he knew it would always be too much. With the Dark Lord and no Dumbledore or Hogwarts to escape too, he would go insane. But he would die, and he would be free. All he had to do was live long enough to tell Potter about the horcruxes. That was all he had to do, and then he could die. He could die and be in peace. He could die and see Dumbledore. He could die and see Lily.

"Avada Kedavra!" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. And the body was falling, _falling_, **falling**.


End file.
